Dangerous Games
by darkangel9314
Summary: All Human: Ruby has always wanted Clancy for her own even if it means stepping over people to get there, but when Ruby witnesses her prince charming murdering his girlfriend she begins a deadly game of cat and mouse where only one of them can come out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Games

Chapter 1

Her name was Ruby and this story revolved around her or rather a situation that she was involved in. She never expected to be in it in the first place. Never wanted anyone else to get hurt, but of course they did.

She was getting way ahead of herself. To fully understand the story she had to start from the very beginning. The day of Clancy's party. The day that changed Ruby's life forever.

Ruby sat at her usual lunch table with her best friend Zu as she pretended to eat her lunch, but that wasn't all she was doing. Clancy had just entered the cafeteria with his arm around his girlfriend Cassie's waist.

Ruby hardly knew anything about Cassie except she was the most beautiful blonde bombshell that Ruby had ever seen on the soccer team. Ruby worshiped the ground that Cassie walked on and wanted everything that Cassie had including her boyfriend, Clancy.

"Hello. Earth to Ruby." Zu said.

She turned her attention back to Zu smiling like she just didn't go all creepier status.

"Were you looking at Clancy again?"

"What if I was?"

"Ruby-"

"I just wish that he would give me the time of day like he does with Cassie."

"Well don't get your hopes it. He only dates girls with huge tits."

Ruby sighed as she gathered her stuff.

"You should still come to his party tonight."

"Oh I plan to. Tonight is my night that I'll finally get him to notice me."

Ruby stole one last glance at Clancy before leaving the cafeteria with Zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Games

Chapter 2

Ruby combed through her new outfits that her parents had bought her until she found the perfect one and put it on showing it to Bonnie as she twirled around.

"What do you think?"

"I disapprove of wearing booty shorts to one of Clancy's parties."

Ruby rolled her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen a great outfit. A red tank top and booty shorts with knee highed black boots. Her usual curly hair was now straightened and her makeup was smokey. She looked perfect for Clancey's party, Bonnie just couldn't admit that she looked great.

"Ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded and they headed out to Clancy's party.

Bonnie didn't seem to stick around Ruby for too long, because as soon as they got there, Bonnie was pulled away by a guy.

"I'll be back later!" Bonnie screamed following the guy to the dance floor.

Ruby nodded and went to what she assumed was Clancy's kitchen. There was a couple of guys playing beer pong and she had to admit that out of all of them was the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. Well minus Clancy of course. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with broad shoulder and a body some guys would kill for. If Ruby could taste him she swore that he would be yummy.

Ruby walked over to where they were playing and batted her eyelashes the way she noticed her mother did a million times. The cute guy smiled and handed her a ball. She tossed it in a cup and drank it down.

When the game was finally winding down, she grabbed the cute guy and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"So do you have a name?" he asked.

"Ruby. And yours?"

"Liam."

"That's a nice name."

"Same with yours."

She laughed as he placed his hands on her waist. Ruby danced with Liam until she saw Clancy and Cassie arguing. She slapped him and stormed off in a fit of rage. Liam kissed Ruby's neck laughing she pulled away.

"Ugh. I have to go pee."

Liam nodded and Ruby wandered off to go find the bathroom. She must have been too drunk to notice anything, because she somehow stumbled into the basement.

Clancy was in there clutching onto something and Ruby almost screamed when she noticed the blood soaking the floor. Ruby knew the logical thing was to scream, but instead she ran forward and shoved Clancy out of the way to see what the hell was going on.

Cassie laid on the floor and bile rose in Ruby's throat. Cassie's throat was slit open and there was blood all over her. After she was done looking at Cassie, she looked at Clancy. There was blood all over his hands. It was either his or Cassie's and there was a blood soaked knife in his hand. Shit. What had she gotten herself into?

She had just walked in on Clancy killing Cassie.

"You-You killed her. Oh-Oh my God. You're a monster! You killed her! You killed Cassie!"

Clancy narrowed his eyes and she backed up almost tripping over Cassie's body.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to kill Cassie. I love her."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it when i'm standing right next to her dead body"

Clancy shoved Ruby over Cassie's body and the blood covered Ruby's legs and hands. It was a miracle that none of it got on her clothes.

"You're going to help me cover this up."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"If you don't help me . I'll tell the cops that you killed Cassie."

"What makes you think that they'll believe you?"

"For starters, You have her blood all over you."

"You're the one with the murder weapon."

"I'll tell them that you killed Cassie out of jealousy and I was getting the weapon out of your hands. It shouldn't be that hard to get them to believe me."

"You're sick."

"I'm running out of patience. What's your name?"

"Ruby"

"Well Ruby, it's time to make a choice."

Ruby looked at Cassie's body than at her hands. She had no doubt that Clancy could convince the cops that she murdered her.

"Fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Here. There's a sink over there. Wash off the knife and get the blood off you."

"What about her body?"

"One step at a time Ruby."

Ruby nodded and washed the blood off. Clancy took off Cassie's clothes and shoved them into a trash bag. Then he covered her body up with a tarp. He dragged her body to underneath the sink and dragged Ruby out of there.

Ruby heard a few voices and Clancy rushed her to the empty kitchen.

"Don't fight what's about to happen."

He placed her on the counter and pulled her shorts and panties down while unzipping and pulling down his pants. She was about to push him away when he kissed her slipping his hands in her shirt. She almost kicked him in the nuts when two guys entered the kitchen.

Ruby recognized one as Liam and the other one was Clancy's good friend Chubbs. Shit. Of course a boy that she really liked would enter at this time and to say he looked pissed would have been an understatement.

Clancy pulled away zipping up his zipper and Ruby pulled up her shorts. Talk about embarrassing.

"Hey Clancy. Where's Cassie?"

"Hell if I know. Probably screwing around with someone."

"What happened?"

"Cassie broke up with me and Ruby here was just trying to cheer me up."

Liam's jaw clenched, but didn't say anything as he left.

"I better go ahead and attend to the guest." Chubbs said leaving the room.

Clancy turned to Ruby distaste was written all over his face. She jumped off the counter to avoid less contact with Clancy as possible.

"What are you going to do with Cassie?" she whispered making sure no one would hear her.

"I'll dispose of her after the party."

He walked to the door then turned towards her.

"Oh and Ruby if you don't keep quiet about this i'll make sure you end up just like Cassie."


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Games

Chapter 3

Ruby woke up Sunday morning knowing one thing. Something didn't feel right. Sure being an accomplice to a murder wasn't a walk in the park either. Ruby had spent most of her Saturday plagued with memories and nightmares of that night. She swore she could still feel her blood on her hands.

She went downstairs to see that her mother was pouring coffee for one of New York's finest. Ruby's stomach dropped. Had Clancey told the cops that she had something to do with Cassie's murder?

"Oh good, You're up. This charming gentlemen wants to talk to you." her mother said smiling at the cop.

"What's this about?"

"Do you know Cassie Flinn?" the officer said taking out his notepad.

"Ugh barely, She's one of my teammates."

"What's this about officers?"

"Cassie's parents have filed a missing person's report ma'am. The last place Cassie was seen was at Clancey's house on Friday night and your daughter was one of the guest so I'm just here to do a simple routine investigation."

Her mother frowned giving Ruby the look that said that they'll talk later about a punishment for her.

"I didn't see Cassie."

"But witnesses claim that they saw you getting pretty cozy with Clancy, Cassie's boyfriend if memory serves."

Ruby rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed when on the inside she was dying to tell the cop the truth. Clancy didn't excite her anymore if anything he repulsed her, but she had to play nice and tell the cop exactly what Clancy wanted to hear.

"I was comforting him. Cassie had just broken up with him and he was very upset abut it. I mean if you ask me the girl is a bitch and she was probably whoring around. I mean find who she was sleeping with and maybe who knows you'll find where she's actually at."

"I'll keep that in mind. Did you see anything that peaked a feeling of suspicion in you?"

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

"Okay. I will."

"Anything else that you need officer?"

"No that will be all for now, but don't worry Ruby we'll do everything in our power to try and find out what happened to Cassie."

She smiled at the officer even though she hoped they never did. After all them finding out the truth was exactly what she was afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Games

Chapter 4

Whispers followed her in the halls as Ruby walked to her locker. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were all talking about. Cassie's disappearance. Ruby just hoped that the topic wouldn't switch to Cassie's murder anytime soon.

When Ruby reached her locker, Zu was in front of it waiting for her.

"Do you know anything about Cassie's disappearance?"

"No I didn't see Cassie I only saw Clancey."

"What happened with him and Clancey?"

"We sort of hooked up after he told me him and Cassie broke up."

"No way."

"Way."

"Do you think he had anything to do with Cassie's disappearance?"

"I doubt it."

"Do you know that the soccer team is making a memorial for Cassie?"

"Why? She's missing not dead."

"I don't know couch said it would bring everyone comfort and all the team is trying to help with the search for her."

"That's good. I hope they find her."

"Me too."

After that Ruby was on edge the rest of the school day and even more so when Clancy found her during lunchtime and pulled her into a corner away from the sight and ears of other people.

"Did the cops question you?"

"Relax. I didn't tell them shit."

"Good."

"Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"Yes actually you see there are rumors going around that we are together."

"So?"

"We need to act the part. I don't want anyone to get suspicious about Cassie."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll go to the cops and tell them my version about how Cassie died."

Ruby's jaw clenched She couldn't believe that she had ever liked this guy.

"Fine. I guess I'll act the part."

Clancy smiled and she almost shivered in disgust as he kissed her.

"Meet me after school at Golden Tattoos and piercings."

Ruby had no choice but to nod. After all what else could she do?


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Games

Chapter 5

Ruby tilted her head backwards softly hitting her head to the back of her car seat as she waited for the stop light to turn from red to green. Normally Ruby wouldn't give a guy like Clancy the satisfaction of bossing her around, but since he had a huge secret hanging around her head as well as her with him she felt as if she was obligated to oblige to his every whim. No matter how much her mind tried to protest the very though of it.

Golden Tattoos and Piercings finally caught her line of vision as she pulled into the parking lot getting out of her car to go see where she could find Clancy. Turns out she didn't really have to look that far as she spotted him at the front of the store.

Kicking the door open, Clancy walked over to where she was and pulled her out of the car slamming the door behind him. Ugh, why the hell did he think that this was really necessary?

"Finally! What took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry there was heavy traffic. I didn't think you'd mind that much."

"Well I did, now come on we're late for our appointment."

"Appointment?" She said feeling slightly off.

"You'll see when we get in, come on." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"Ouch." she said as he finally released her arm and she looked around.

Golden tattoos and piercings was a small parlor with one corner chair per customer. The floors were dirty and a girl with multiple tattoos stood at the counter reading a magazine and chewing some gum. When they stepped in front of the counter she shut the magazine and smiled at Clancy.

"Clancy!" she said getting up and hugging him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Nice to see you too Benji. This is my girlfriend Ruby. I want to give her the special treatment today."

"Awesome. I need more practice anyway. Come on Ruby, I'll get you set up."

"What is she talking about?" she said turning to Clancy.

"Do you trust me?" he said putting both hands on wither side of her face.

"No." she said looking towards the girl who was setting up a bunch of different needles by the chair.

"Well that's too bad, because you're doing what I want. Now get on that chair before I make you."

"Don't you think that Benji will notice?"

"She won't care. She's my friend and she's actually sat in that chair while I gave Cass a good smack down. Now please get in the chair before I give her a repeat performance."

Ruby gulped nodding her head as she made her way to where Benji sat smiling at her. God how she wanted to whip that smile right off her smug face.

"Don't worry Ruby I won't be that bad, I promise."

"What is he having you do to me?"

"The usual. He usually get his girlfriends in here to get what he finds sexy."

"And what is that exactly. Get to the point."

"A tongue piercing, a belly button piercing, and a tattoo of his choice. Don't worry he usually picks good ones."

"I don't want any of that. Isn't this my choice?"

"Of course it is, but I'm going to be real with you, it's either this or Chancy will pull you off this chair and beat you until he's satisfied. Do you really want that?"

"No."

"Then let me help you. It won't be bad. I promise."

Ruby nodded not knowing what else to do as Benji and Clancy talked about Ruby's tattoo. Needles poked and prodded her as tears slipped. She needed to be strong or else she wouldn't survive the rest of this...

When Benji was done, Ruby looked at herself in the mirror and almost cried at what she saw. The girl looking back at her wasn't her at all as she took in the belly button ring that hung from her navel, the tongue ring that studded her tongue, and lastly the tattoo on her lower hip that were a pair of angel wings that said Clancy's girl. She hated it and wished she could wash it off right here and now.

Ruby flinched as Clancy threw his arm over her shoulder. She wanted to punch him so hard.

"Ready to go babe?" he asked leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm not your fucking babe!" she said as she stormed out o the sotre and back home hoping never to see him again.


End file.
